30 Day OTP Challenge
by Viv24
Summary: Exactly what the title says (Sort of. It's only up to Day 9, but it is complete and each chapter can be a standalone fic). Destiel slash.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**I don't own the characters and the show because if I did, Dean and Cas would have been together by now.**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I'm doing a challenge on tumblr and this is the first day. Hopefully I'll be able to post updates daily, but judging by my tight schedule, we shall see. I will also published these chapters on my blog, although it might be hard to find them, but if you want to check that out and follow me (that would make me as happy as pie makes Dean), my url is **my-wayward-division**. Thanks, please leave a comment, and enjoy! (ps. the story might not be too orderly or in canonical timeline because they are based on prompts, but I am trying to make it somewhat structured, so please pardon me if the chapters are disjoint)

* * *

"Here, take my hand!" yelled Dean, reaching down as the angel was about to be sucked into the black abyss.

"I can't!" he yelled back over the loud wind, holding for his dear life on the thick branch poking out from between the boulders.

"Dammit Cas, just shut up and reach!" his voice shook, "I need you. Don't you dare leave me again!" The hunter barely registered the fact that he was using 'I' instead of 'we' and 'us.'

The angel looked into Dean's desperate eyes and spoke beneath the wind the words that the hunter made out to be, "Goodbye, Dean." He let go.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean growled and reached even further into the abyss, feeling himself slipping and falling fast. But that didn't matter because his hand gripped tight into the angel's cold one and he didn't let go.

There was a sudden jerk and Dean felt himself stopped falling. Something was on his right ankle and it was dragging him upwards. Still, his hands never let go and he felt a return clasp. As he and Cas were safely out of the abyss, Dean let go of one of his shaking hands and turned to face his savior. He noted the windswept moose-colored hair and sighed with relief.

"Are you guys all right?" Sam yell frantically, for the wind was still strong.

"Yeah, thanks Sammy," Dean replied, still recovering from his (100th+) near death experience and stood up. He looked back and realized that his hand was still holding Cas's and took in the angel's face. Cas appeared all right and even slightly embarrassed.

"Dean, I…" he began to apologize, but the hunter cut him off first.

"No Cas, I don't want your apology. And you listen to me. If something like that happen again, know that I will always do what I did without regrets. So shut up about how 'it was my fault' and what not, and let's go."

Without looking back, the hunter began his long stride to the Impala, hand still linked and practically dragging him. The angel looked at the back of Dean's head and smiled. This time, he won't let himself feel bad.

Sam watched them for a while before sighing and shaking his head. He waited a moment before following them back.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

"God, that was exhausting!" Dean huffed as he entered Bobby's living room. It had been an extremely long day and the ghost they were after wasn't sympathetic either. Luckily, they were able to send it back to its grave once more.

It has been roughly a week since the last incident.

"Dean, I told you not to use my Father's name in vain. Blasphemy is a sin," Cas spoke in a serious tone like he always did as he, too, entered the room. He was already sitting on the couch when Sam and Bobby came in. The younger Winchester decided to grab his laptop sitting on the coffee table and promptly stride to the study desk at the back of the room, his body facing the wall as he turned it on. Bobby, on the other hand, left the room gruffly and walked towards the bathroom while muttering '_idjits_' and '_should have done it my way_' as he passed.

"Aw, c'mon Cas, lighten up," Dean teased and plopped onto the couch next to him, both arms spread on the top of the upholstery, "You know it's a good day when you get to kill a bitch." He reached forward, grabbed the control with his left hand, turned the tv on, set it back, and resumed his original position. The screen flickered on and a young woman was waiting for her date to arrive outside a theater. She then entered it with him and the couple began watching the movie, his left arm around her shoulder.

"Ugh, chick flick," Dean grumbled, but was too tired to change the channel. He turned his head slightly to the right and noted that the angel appeared interested in the movie. He turned his head back to the tv again and closed his eyes. Maybe he could grab some shut-eye for a few hours before heading out for a drink.

The hunter shifted lower and made himself comfortable. Unconsciously, his right palm turned towards Cas's shoulder and start stroking it gently_. _He didn't notice the angel's body moving slightly closer and fitting even more into his arms, but by this time, he was already half asleep.

When Sam was finally finished researching their next case, he turned around and was about to say, "So, get this..." when he noticed that his brother was in a deep slumber. But what surprised him was Cas sitting closely next to him, unmoving and with his head on Dean's shoulder. Sam knew that angels don't need to sleep and realized that since, for some reason unknown, they were watching a romantic comedy, he must have thought that was how humans were supposed to respond. Sam decided not to say a thing about it, for even though he could only see the back of their heads, he knew that they were at peace for now. He quietly shut the laptop and walked out the room. Cas did not turned to face him, nor did he expected he will.

The hunter's arm was still around the angel's.


	3. Day 3: Watching a Movie

**A/N: **Sorry for the hiatus! I feel really bad for not being able to write everyday T-T. I was and still am quite busy, what's with school and such. Also, I've been having a writer's block for this because as you can tell, the last prompt involved a movie, and so will this. Maybe this longer one will make up a little for the wait? Anyway, if you have any interesting ideas on anything, please comment in the review. I always check them. Thank you so much and I hope the story haven't been too disappointing so far.

**Warning: Slight M for suggestive contents.**

* * *

**Day 3: Watching a movie**

"I don't understand why we have to watch this...drama when all we have to do is find the demon that killed her and exorcise it," Dean complained for the fifth time.

"It'll help us find out who the demon is and since this movie was filmed when Killan was still alive, we know that the demon knew her well and was one of the actors," Sam sighed impatiently, feeling more and more like a parent rather than a brother to the whining, oversized child.

Dean muttered some 'not so appropriate' remarks and Sam merely replied with a slight bitchface.

They bought their tickets, walked into the theater, and found a decent place in the very back to sit. It has been a while since the Winchesters went to a movie, so although this was for a case, it was also somewhat relaxing to lay back and pretend to be a normal person every once in a while.

The movie was about to start and as the light dimmed, Dean casually glanced to his left and nearly jumped out of his skin. Cas was sitting in the former empty chair besides him and staring intensely at the screen.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean furiously whispered toward the angel, somewhat annoyed at him for almost giving the hunter a heart attack. He felt relief that they were sitting at the back of the room and didn't have to explain how a man suddenly appeared out of the blue.

"I hit another dead end trying to find God, so I decided to come and see if you needed assistance," he replied quietly, but it was enough to earn him a shush from several people in front of them.

Sam looked over, having overheard their conversation and whispered, "Don't worry, Cas. We're just trying to find the demon in our victim's movie." Cas nodded absently and turned his attention back to the giant screen.

"So what are we watching exactly?" the angel whispered, not looking away as the two main characters first meet.

"A couple falls in love, gets married, yada yada, typical story of a girl meet boy next door."

"So like that movie we watched last week?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose." Dean cleared his throat, trying not to think of how he woke up with his arm holding the angel's shoulder, who was staring with an unreadable expression at him. He had immediately removed it and went to find Sam, embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable. Even now, he still wondered why Cas didn't just get up and left after he fell asleep. "Except apparently, the woman's dying of a terminal illness and they decided to live to the fullest until the time comes."

Cas didn't reply, but that didn't mean he wasn't listening. Their arms were on the armrests, close to each other, but not exactly touching.

The movie rolled on and Dean was becoming quite relaxed when a sex scene came on. The noises the characters made were turning him on quite immensely and he thought in his foggy head, _Man, when was the last time I got laid? This isn't even porn._

He shifted in his sit and his bare arm bumped into Cas's trenchcoat-covered one. Dean froze and everything suddenly felt more vivid than before. He dared turn his head ever so slightly and caught sight of angel's eyes staring into his. Cas looked somewhat confused, tilting his head, and when Dean turned fully towards him, he noticed that his pupils were quite dilated, which it shouldn't be, given the too bright screen in front of them, unless...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean whispered, suspecting that this had more to do with the movie than their messed-up lives.

"I feel...weird." Cas's eyebrows furrowed. In the background, they heard a gasp and a groan.

"Is it like 'something bad is going to happen' weird or 'pizzaman slapping the babysitter' weird?"

"Pizzaman, I think, but more...intense." Cas's bare hand brushed the side of Dean's and the hunter felt heat rushing from there towards...other places. His breathing hitched and while his thoughts were scattered into a million places, his body was unable to move.

"Don't worry about it, Cas. It's-it's natural," he stuttered and before the angel could reply, a voice piped up in front and an annoyed man faced them.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds could keep it down back there? We're trying to watch a movie." Dean immediately moved his left arm from the rest and laid it on his lap while muttering a quick 'sorry.' He didn't even have to turn to his right to know that Sam was smirking at them.

An hour later, the trio were finally standing outside the theater.

"The demon is definitely the grandfather in the movie. What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Dean quickly lied. He had forgotten their original reason for going to the movies in the first place.

Sam cocked an eyebrow and said, "Okay then. We should find out where he lives and is hopefully still in the same vessel." Dean mumbled an acknowledgement and walked quickly to the Impala. Cas silently followed behind.

Sam shook his head and muttered to himself, "They should really fix the rating for this movie."


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**A/N: This location was suggested by my sister, which after going through a list of where their 'date' should be, I thought this was the best place and more plausible than say... a restaurant or a picnic, especially this early in their 'relationship.' Anyway, as I previously stated, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. I'm practically making this up as I go. Thanks!**

* * *

**Day 4: On a Date**

"Okay, you know what!? I'm challenging you to a bet."

Dean was feeling quite disgruntled after being 'zapped' for the third time that day by the Angel of the Lord. So what if his baby was temporarily wrecked? Give him a few hours and she'll be in tip-top shape with a shine and all. Besides, the annoyed hunter had insisted that he'd rather walk all ten blocks back to the motel than being teleported, but noooo_, _it would _'waste precious time'_ and _'Sam might need help researching'_ and _'blah blah blah...'_ In addition to feeling exasperated, he was wary at what side effects he might have this time. Maybe it's best not to dwell on that at the moment...

"A bet?" An angelic head tilted.

"A bet," he nodded sharply, "We are going on a hike up a trail about five minutes away from here, and if you refrained from using any of your mojo to help you up that hill, I'll let you teleport me wherever and whenever you want until my ba—car is fixed. And if you can't do that, then I get to call the big shots around here and we walk."

Cas pondered that for a while, eyes narrowed and brows knitted in concentration, then finally said, "Fair enough."

"Okay then. Let's..." Before Dean was able to finish the sentence, the angel pressed two fingers on his forehead and the next they know, the duo were standing at the foot of the long, uphill, winding trail, with Dean feeling slightly disoriented and almost nauseous.

"Dammit, Cas! What did I tell you about zapping me again!?"

"You never said anything about teleporting before the bet," replied the 'too innocent' face staring back at him, and perhaps it was the light playing on his face, but he thought he almost saw a slight smirk at a corner of th angel's lips.

Grumbling, Dean was thankful he'd managed to grab a new bottle of water and his cellphone; who knows how long they'll be hiking? _Sam might get worried, but at least he could call...shit! _thought the hunter,_with my luck, there probably won't be any reception up there._ He immediately turned on his phone and left a hasty message saying that they should be back before it gets dark.

Pocketing it, he finally turned to Cas, who had been staring at him for a while now. Although still not too comfortable with the intense gaze, he was quite used to it by now. If anything, he had been feeling this weird clench in his gut that may be uncomfortable, yet not too unpleasant at the same time ever since they came back from the theaters a few days ago, regarding that one case that Dean barely remembered what it was about. Talk about too many demons, too little time.

"Okay, remember, you're not allowed to use your grace to heal yourself from any cuts or bruises you might get. You can't stop yourself from being hungry or thirsty or tired. Essentially, be as 'human' as possible." Cas sighed and closed his eyes. It was hard to gather his power within his vessel and bind it in a way, but once he managed to, he felt heavier and more...grounded, so to speak.

"I'm ready."

"All right. Let's go!"

* * *

The hike started off steadily as the hunter and the angel kept a constant pace upwards. Dean was moving fairly easily, as his body was well equipped from the constant running and fighting evil he faced almost everyday. Cas was doing pretty well too, as his vessel was definitely not out of shape. Once, he accidentally brushed up hard on a stray branch and gotten a shallow cut on his face. It bled ever so slightly, but did not magically healed as usual. The angel was serious on winning this bet.

Feeling the need to challenge the angel beside him and not wanting to lose, Dean picked up the pace and soon, he was sprinting with Cas about a foot behind him. When they reached a long, flat clearing in the middle of the trail, Dean finally stopped and rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He felt the angel radiating heat beside him, flushed and puffing as well.

"That was...good..." Dean panted, "I say...we rest here...for a while."

"I agree," Cas breathed, his forehead glistening with a thin layer of sweat. This was the first time he'd ever felt so...tired. His muscle sore, his throat ached, he felt light-headed, and although he could easily relieve himself of this discomfort, he didn't.

Dean opened the bottle and took a large gulp of cool water, leaving about one-third of the bottle empty. He gestured it toward Cas, who gratefully took it and slowly swallowed. As an angel, he hadn't the need to drink or feel thirsty, so when the water hit his parched tongue, the feeling was of such bliss that he had to sigh with pleasure before drinking more and more.

Meanwhile, Dean had been staring at his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in the angel's throat as he drank, and the hunter felt his tongue licking his own chapped lips slowly. Water trickled down slightly from the side of Cas's mouth, and all Dean could think of was how it would feel licking the stream upwards, starting from the long neck to the sharp jaw and finally, to its source. Realizing where this was heading, Dean snapped out of his daydream and looked away, feeling rather dishevelled. _I am straight. I like women. I just haven't been with one in a long time, _the hunter thought, chanting it over and over again in his mind when he realized that Cas was holding the bottle in his hand now and was looking somewhat sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, I finished it," he said, looking at the plastic almost disappointedly.

"Oh, uh, don't worry 'bout it. I think we should be good for a while," Dean replied, still feeling embarrassed by his earlier thoughts. To distract himself, he walked around the clearing and stopped at the edge where he could see the city below. Granted, they were not that far up, but everything appeared small, nonetheless. He saw the motel they were currently renting somewhere off the right side of the view. It was not hard to miss the obnoxious, red, blinking sign greeting potential visitors as they drove by.

"Wow," he sighed, and although the city was not particularly awe-inspiring, it was still quite a sight.

"Yeah," Cas said softly as he stopped beside the hunter, "This reminds me of when I was in my true form, being able to see so much, yet so little. It's been quite a while since I last saw from this height."

Dean felt a small pang in his chest, but held his tongue. It was not his place to comment on the angel's choices and besides, he did not want to think of the apocalypse raging on as they stood at the side of this hill. For now, it was just the two of them.

"However, it's quite breathtaking to see His creation from the eyes of a man," Cas continued, "Everything's so large and beautiful and flawed, yet there's pleasure in even the simplest thing, like this hike." He turned to Dean and a corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," the hunter smiled back. They watched the city as the sun slowly set and decided that they should probably head back now.

"I guess you win this time," Dean said, surprisingly not disappointed at all, "If you want, you could zap us to the motel from here. It's probably an hour walk back." Cas thought about it for a moment and finally spoke.

"I think I'd rather walk back instead."

* * *

Sam was on the brink on panicking when his brother and the angel finally got back.

"I thought you said you should be back before it got dark!" exclaimed the worried hunter, pointing to the window, which emitted no light at all by now.

"Sorry, Sammy, we lost track of time," Dean said, feeling a little bad for worrying his younger brother. Sam looked suspiciously at the duo. He then noticed the cut on Cas's face.

"I'm fine, Sam," the angel spoke before he could, sensing his worry that something might have been wrong with his grace. By now, Cas didn't need to hold back anymore, but in a way, he didn't want the cut to heal over just yet. "I'm going to go and see if there's any new information that we should know about." And with that, he was gone.

"Well, then, I don't suppose I wanna know what the two of you did during your 'date'," Sam smirked as he headed to his laptop.

"What? Wait, we didn't—it wasn't..." Dean started, but Sam cut him off.

"I don't wanna know," he called out with a pair of ear buds blocking out any responses his brother might have had.

Dean all, but shook his head. _Haha, real funny, Sammy. Real funny._


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Day 5: Kissing**

"Come at me, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, spitting blood out of his mouth. His right hand tightened around the Colt as the demon snarled and stumbled forward in pain, eyes shining black and merciless. The hunter raised his hand and aimed it at its forehead when suddenly, he felt two arms pulling him from behind. The gun fired, but missed its target by a few inches above its head and Dean was flying back painfully into the railroad tracks. _Fuck, _he thought furiously, _should have known there were two of them._

He stood up and turned to face the second demon. It'd taken the form of a young blond and as he raised his arm again, she merely flicked her wrist and sent the Colt flying out of his hands. In a blink of an eye, she pinned him to the tracks, smiling as she attempted to strangle him. Dean was quick to hold her wrists back enough to leave his windpipe fairly opened, but she was as strong as he is. The hunter looked to his right quickly and saw Sam occupied with the first demon. Suddenly, he felt the tracks shaking slightly beneath him and in the distance, he saw the steel train coming swiftly, making the ground move faster and faster.

"Shit," he grumbled under his breath and turned back to the demon above him. He used his legs to kick its slim vessel's torso upwards, sending her flying over his head and on the tracks behind him. Dean quickly got up and approached the demon while taking out Ruby's knife; his back turned away from the locomotive, leaving him too distracted to take into account its closeness.

Sam managed to grab the Colt Dean dropped earlier and put a bullet into his demon's brain. He turned towards his brother and saw the train coming straight at him. Forty feet, thirty feet, twenty feet...

"Dean!" he yelled. His brother turned around and found himself staring at the iron monster a few seconds away from pulverizing him. Suddenly, Dean felt himself being shoved from the side and a pair of arms wrapping around his head and back as they rolled on the hard ground down a small slope. The train blasted on, taking the demon under its wheels. The combination of wind, heat, and dust seared the hunter slightly, but the unseen force that appeared out of the blue had protected most of his body.

When they finally stopped rolling, Dean opened his eyes, which widen with surprise. He found himself staring straight up into an ocean of blue just inches away from his face.

"Cas," Dean breathed, but the name was lost in the deafeningly sound of the train still rumbling by. His arms were more or less pinned to his sides by the angel embracing protectively around him. Cas looked down at the hunter, eyes worried and relieved. He had done his job. He had saved not just his charge, but his friend. And at that very moment, it was just the two of them.

Dean slowly became very aware of the closeness between them and the fact that both their lower bodies were still pressing against each other. His lower lips quivered slightly and his mind was racing. _This is normal. I almost died. I like women. I-Oh, fuck _it, he thought before stretching his neck upwards to cover the space between their mouths with his.

Sam ran as close as he could to the train, but felt helpless that all he could do was wait until it passed. Everything moved too quickly for him to comprehend at that time. One moment, he saw the train heading straight towards Dean and the next, he was gone. He attempted to peer between the cables passing to see if he could catch a glimpse of his brother, but could not see anyone there. The younger Winchester felt panic in his chest and hoped that by some miracle, his brother had managed to avoid being a rail-roadkill. All he could do was wait now. At least he knew that they didn't have to work about the demon anymore.

Cas's eyes widen at the sudden warmth against his lips. It did not feel like the time he'd kissed Meg. No, this was rougher and so much more meaningful. It was filled with revelation, gratitude, and most of all, acceptance. For now, everything else was forgotten. The angel pressed his lips back softly against the hunter's, acknowledging it for all it was worth. He tasted blood and willed his grace through his mouth to Dean's, healing him in the process. They broke off the chaste kiss a few seconds later and Cas unwillingly pulled himself off Dean, but still held eye contact. They didn't need to describe what just happened. After all, action speaks louder than words.

The train finally passed by and Sam ran across the track, avoided the bloody mess, and finally caught sight of the two figures down the slope. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Thank God," before opening them.

"Hey, are you guys all right down there?" he said, skimming over their bodies for any sign of blood or broken bones.

"Don't worry, Sammy, we're fine," Dean said as he pulled himself off the ground and stood up.

"Good, then I suppose our job is done here," Sam muttered as he looked at the remains of the girl whose eyes were once bright blue and hair like sunlight. He turned around and trod forward, making his way back to the Impala. Dean began climbing up the slope, turned towards Cas, and offered his hand to the angel, who then grasped it and pulled himself up as well. Their fingers intertwined as they made their way back as well. Dean looked up at the sky and smiled. For the first time in a long while, he was genuinely happy.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm quite excited for the following parts since I've never gone past the 'hey, I think I like you' scene in any of my fics. So, my question of the day is what kind of endearment do you think Dean might say to Cas? (I definitely do not want to use 'baby'. That's reserved for his Impala. Haha. Babe, maybe?) If you have any thoughts on that, please leave a review. Thanks!**


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

Sam was pissed.

He'd thought that he and his brother were way past the pranking stage. But when the younger Winchester found himself gulping down his third bottle of water after eating an unusually spicy salad, he started contemplating.

Opportunity struck when the trio found themselves at Bobby's home again after yet another demon hunt. Dean and Cas decided to take a bathroom upstairs and another downstairs first to shower, then Sam and Bobby will take their turn after they're done. When Sam went to the bedroom upstairs to set his equipment down, he noticed his brother's clothes lying on the bed. Getting an idea, he grabbed them and quietly headed downstairs to the guest bedroom, where to his delight, found Cas' suit, trench coat, and undergarments lying on the mattress as well. He dropped Dean's clothes on the bed, grabbed Cas's, headed back upstairs, and laid them on the bed outside the bathroom door. Sam went back to the living room below and turned a chair towards the stairway, feeling rather pleased with himself. Five minutes later, the younger Winchester heard what he'd been waiting for.

"Son of a bitch...Sam!" There was a loud thudding sound as Dean stomped downstairs, glaring at his brother. Sam broke out into a fitful laughter when he saw the hunter dressed not only in Cas's suit, but his long trench coat as well. The garments appeared a little too fitted for his larger body.

"Hey, dude, can you do my taxes?" Sam sniggered and earned himself a smack across his head. When Cas came out looking confused in Dean's clothing, Sam had tears in his eyes. The outfit was slightly looser on the angel, making him look smaller and more human, especially in those jeans and green jacket. Cas tilted his head at the younger Winchester's fuss and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm assuming that this was meant to be a practical joke between you and your brother?" he spoke gravelly.

"Hey, I'm getting him back for what he'd started!" Sam choked out, still recovering from his fits of laughter.

"What I started?" Dean burst out, "What did I do?!"

"Let's just say, I ended up drinking four bottles of water in a row before the burn in my throat was finally bearable."

"Dude, I did not spice up that box of leaves you call lunch!" Dean groaned, running a hand through his short hair. He turned to take a good look at Cas and admitted to himself that the angel didn't look half bad in his clothes. In fact, his ass is looking exceptionally fine in those fitted jeans. The hunter smirked at that thought.

"Oh, huh," Sam said, then just remembering that he had been in a hurry at the grocery store and could-maybe-possibly have grabbed himself an unforgivingly spicy salad by accident, "If it's my fault, then whoops, my bad." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, you know what? Eat this."

Dean strode over to Cas, grabbed the sides of his jacket, and full-frontal French kissed him. The angel was stunned motionless for a few seconds before responding to the passionate embrace with equal intensity and pulling Dean's hips with both arms closer to his. The hunter groaned with pleasure and Sam, having a front row sit to the action ahead of him, felt his eyes burn. In addition to his somewhat surprised realization that his brother and the angel were now a couple, he felt as horrified at the sudden display of affection as the time he'd walked in on Dean making love to a woman a few years back, except this was way worse. Sam saw his brother's eyes flickering open for a moment, giving him a 'you asked for it' wink, then closing them and resumed fondling the debauched angel.

Sam had never played another prank on his brother for a very long time.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**A/N: Feeling really guilty for the long wait. I had been having several occasions that are really hindering my writing. After a while of trying to figure out what Team Free Will should cosplay as, I finally decided to go with my other fandom for reference. Ten thousand points if you'd seen the show (I'm pretty sure a lot of you have). The whole fic was supposed to be very light-hearted and quirky, but somehow, some heartwarming feels sneak in. Ah well. I must say that I am not too pleased with this chapter because I really ran out of ideas for the plot, so I apologize. Just a heads up, I will definitely not be able to write this fic regularly, but I will finish the challenge eventually. Thank you for sticking with it.**

* * *

**Day 7: Cosplaying**

"I look ridiculous," grumbled Dean sourly as he stood in front of the dirty mirror in their latest motel's bathroom. Usually, vanity isn't something he entertained himself with, but the hunter couldn't help the grimace shaping his normally cool façade. He donned a plain beige cable-knitted sweater, the type that seemed like a gift from one's parents; dark jeans, thank god at least for that; and a black jacket similar to his dark green one, which he was grateful for.

"Hey, could be worse," called a voice behind him and Dean turned to face his younger brother wearing the longest coat he'd ever seen, well, aside from Cas' trench coat. It appeared to be one of those 'fancy' peacoats that city people seemed to wear and Dean couldn't help, but snickered. Underneath, Sam wore a purple fitting shirt, a black blazer over it, and dress pants. The duo had to sneak into several stores before finding what they were needed.

"No shit, Sherlock," he said, grinning widely at the bitchface directed specially at him, "Oh, dude, you forgot something." Dean walked to the corner of the room and pulled out the final product that'll complete the outfit.

"Aw, man, no," Sam whined when the older Winchester put the deerstalker on his head and fell back onto the bed with laughter. Sam walked towards the mirror and glared at his reflection. _At least it wasn't another Supernatural convention_, Sam thought sarcastically. A fluttering sound interrupted his thoughts briefly, but younger Winchester was unfazed by the familiar sound and continued staring at the mirror, which slightly reflected the back of a trench coat.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Sam heard coming from Dean, but the angel was blocking his body from his view. Sam couldn't see his brother's face from this angle, but he knew the atmosphere had changed to one of a homecoming tenderness.

As much as Sam liked to shudder from the change of his brother's behavior to a more intimate one, he couldn't help the soft, happy feelings he had every time Cas appears to Dean. The older Winchester finally had something, or in this case, someone to fight for, instead of the responsibility he felt he had to carry in order to save the world. Sure, Dean had Sam, but brothers will grow apart and live their own lives separately. They both knew this, no matter how hard they fight to stay together. Someday, if the war ends, they must part, not because it's the right thing to do, but because it's their reward to seek what they want for themselves, not anyone else. And for Dean, this damaged, but not broken, angel was his light at the end of the tunnel.

"I just thought that since I have no lead at the moment, I should drop by and see how you're doing," Cas replied, shifting a little hesitantly as he looked down at his hunter sitting at the edge of the bed.

"C'mere, you," Dean grinned and leaned forward to grab his angel's torso, wrapping his arms firmly around them. Although it had only been a day since they had seen each other, Dean couldn't help, but slightly worry for his safety. Cas may be an angel, but he was not indestructible. The blue eyes widen for a short moment when he was suddenly pulled forward, but soften as the brought up one hand to gently stroke Dean's short dark blond. He missed his caress, his warm arms holding him like he would never let him go.

Dean's face was tilted slightly downward and lightly pressed into the angel's abdomen, cushioned barely by the tie and dress shirt. He inhaled deeply and sighed, missing his scent. They'd been together as a couple for almost a month now, but nothing much has changed, besides the obvious disappearance of personal space between them. The most they'd done was making out and lying together in bed, fully clothed of course, but Dean had not pressed any further. When the time comes, he will demonstrate the most profound, physical bond he could share with another being, and it will be special. As for now, he was contented with just this.

Sam, having nothing else to do in front of the mirror besides fidgeting, cleared his throat loudly. He heard a muffled, annoyed groan coming from his brother directed towards him and in the mirror, the younger Winchester saw, out of the corner of his eye, the couple pulling away from each other reluctantly. Really, with this constantly happening, Sam wished he had somewhere better to go instead of being a third wheel. Maybe later, but right now, they're about to run late.

"Hey, we have to go now. You two can do whatever the hell you want after we're done. Let's go," Sam said and began walking out the door, but Dean grabbed his forearm before he could.

"Wait, what about Cas? If he's coming, then he'll need a costume as well." The duo glanced at the angel starring quizzically at them.

"You just want to see him in an outfit," Sam rolled his eyes as Dean shrugged, then studied Cas for a moment, "Just take out that trench coat. With what you have under, you can be Moriarty."

"Who is this Moriarty?" Cas asked as he took off his coat, leaving him with the suit beneath it. Dean whistled, looking at the angel up and down.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sam said as he shoved the two out the door at last.


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

**Day 8: Shopping**

"Okay, so we need to stock up on about 20 pounds of salt, but since this is probably the only store in the middle of the desert and I highly doubt they have that much at one go, we're gonna have to buy a whole lot of smaller packets," Dean said as he strode into the grocery shop with his hands in his pockets and an angel trailing silently behind him. This was the first time Cas had ever been inside a supermarket. After all, he did not require sustenance. But when Dean insisted he tag along and let Sam wait in the car for a change, who was he to argue?

So that was how the celestial being found himself wondering aimlessly through aisles and thinking how do humans decide which product was better. Really, there were about ten different choices of paper napkins, all promising one thing or another. Dean had told him to look around and see if he can find anything of interest while the hunter began hitting up the spice section and piling container after container of rock salt. And so the angel did. As he moved to the can goods aisle, a feminine voice called out from behind.

"Excuse me, can you reach up there and grab me the can of mushroom soup? I'm afraid I'm a little too short," said the woman, running one hand through her brown hair. Without a word, Cas reached up and begin searching while she ran her eyes down his frame. She liked what she saw.

After a moment, the angel finally found the said can and handed it to her.

"Thanks. I _really_ appreciated it," she said, batting her lashes seductively at him and biting her bottom lip as she took a step closer, "If there's anything at all that I can do to repay you, _anything_, just let me know." Another step closer.

Meanwhile, Dean, who'd finally stocked up on his salt and started looking for the angel, found him at the eighth aisle. He grinned and was about to approach when he noticed the woman who was basically prowling like a predator towards the angel. His smile faltered. She was, for the lack of a better word, smoking hot; about a few years younger than he was and wearing a mini dress that belonged in a strip club. Then again, maybe she did as well. Even though Cas' body was blocking most of her frame, the hunter could see that she had a pretty full chest and curves that could make any man swoon. She was Dean's type of woman, but right now, she was nothing more than an infuriating threat. Dean felt the heat burning soundly in the pit of his stomach quickly ascending to his chest. She was hitting on the angel, _his_ angel, who was too naïve to see her promiscuous intents. The hunter's fists clenched tightly, but he did not approach them. _Maybe she was lost or something and needed directions_, suggested the hopeful half of his brain. _Or maybe she just wanna fuck his brains out_, thought the other half bitterly.

"What could you possibly do to repay me?" Cas asked, looking confused at the woman who appeared to be acting fairly strange in front of him, not realizing that Dean staring at his back twenty feet away. Even so, the angel began to reflect on his experience with the hunter, comparing them to the way this woman behaved in order to figure out what she meant by her offer. He could think of none.

"I can show you," she purred, taking a final step closer that made her merely a few inches away from his face. When she raised one polished hand to stroke the side of his sleeves, that was the last straw for Dean, who strode brusquely towards them and placed a hand on Cas' shoulder, startling the angel slightly.

"Excuse me, lady, but he's with me," Dean said gruffly, chest slightly puffing and standing taller than usual. One hand was still carrying a basket full of salt containers.

"Oh my, there are two of you boys. This should be fun," the woman dragged the last word slowly as she skimmed up and down his body like she was looking at a menu of a fancy restaurant. Dean felt disgust at her oblivious attitude, but managed to hide much of it. Somewhat.

"Sorry, sweetheart. What I meant was, he's taken," Dean smiled condescendingly at her as he took the angel's hand and pulled him away from her stunned face. He was still unconsciously fuming when Cas finally said, "You're gripping my hand tighter than usual. Is there something wrong?"

Dean looked into his worried eyes and chuckled softly, chest easing slightly from the jealousy he still felt, "No, I'm just being irrational. That's all." When he was met with the trademark head tilt, Dean sighed.

"I was just jealous at the way that woman stared so... hungrily at you," he struggled out the words, feeling like an overemotional chick, so he quickly snapped, "And you were too dense to even notice how she was practically stripping you with her eyes, so I had to do something before..." He trailed off. Cas' eyes widen slightly with understanding and his mouth formed an "ah" shape.

"Dean," he breathed and the hunter suddenly found himself very interested in the color of his shoes, cheeks reddened more or less, "Dean, look at me." Cas ordered with quiet intensity that Dean couldn't help, but return his gaze.

"I didn't notice her, or her attempt, because I was too busy thinking about you. Sure, she was beautiful, but then again, all humans are beautiful to me. They're God's creation, after all. But it's you that I see and only you." He spoke with such assurance that Dean felt his heart squeeze with emotion. He gave a lopsided smile and stepped forward to plant a soft kiss on the angel's forehead, then leaned his own forehead against it.

"Thanks, Cas," he murmured with his eyes closed, "for choosing me."

"Of course."


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out with Friends

**Author's Note (Please Read): **Holy cows, that must have been like a three-month hiatus. I must say though, it was the latest review that pulled me out of it. Unfortunately, I won't be continuing this story. I am so sorry. I just haven't had much new ideas/inspiration and been busy with life. It helps that each chapter can be treated as a standalone (I hope). Just a warning, I'm not too sure how 'in character' these characters are, as I haven't watched SPN since the hiatus, so I apologize for that. Thank you, enjoy, and once again, I sincerely apologize for this inconvenience.

* * *

**Day 9: Hanging out with friends**

Jo has a little crush on Dean. Screw that. She has a _major_ crush on Dean. It was obvious. She knew that. He knew that. The only thing was that, he wouldn't freakin' act on it.

They were at Bobby's house one night after a large demon hunt to celebrate a good day's work. Ash was rocking out to the music playing loudly through his stereo. Jo was laying back on a sofa with a bottle in one hand while Garth and his strange sock puppet was busy talking to Sam about his own experiences with different creatures he had encountered. Ellen was in the kitchen helping Bobby prepare dinner while chatting amiably and laughing. Cas sat next to Jo silently and enjoyed the much-needed peace after that eight-hour battle. The atmosphere was very light and cheerful; everyone was having a good time.

Dean was the last one to get into the shower, so he came out later than everybody else. When Jo saw him coming downstairs, his head still wet from the shower, she straightened up and unconsciously ran one hand down her hair. This time, she was going to make sure he knew how she felt about him. Cas shifted toward Dean's direction as well and opened his mouth to call him over, but Jo beat him to it.

"Hey Dean, wanna beer? There are three fresh ones out here on the table," she gestured one towards him while her other hand still clung to her own bottle.

"Hell yeah," he broke out in a grin and took it from her, his hand slight brushing against hers. Her heart leaped silently, but she maintained a cool façade. Dean sat between her and Cas, leaned back, and took a giant swig of the beer.

"How is it?" she asked, her body now shifted to face him.

"Cool and sweet, just the way I like it," he replied.

"I can show you what else is sweet," she flirted, moving closer to his face. Dean stared into her eyes for a moment before abruptly moving back.

"Nice try, but you gotta do better than that," he laughed, one hand ruffling her hair in a sisterly manner. She grumbled while he continued drinking his beer. Dean then turned towards the angel to his left.

"Hey, Ca-oh, where are you going?" he asked as Cas stood up abruptly and walked into the kitchen, "What's his problem?"

Jo simply shrugged.

* * *

Cas did not like the way his hunter was staring at Jo, even for a short moment. He felt a strange heat burning in his chest and had to leave before accidentally doing something stupid. He did not understand this feeling. It was as if he wanted to smite the girl, but she wasn't doing anything wrong. No, he felt very confused and annoyed.

As the angel stumbled into the kitchen, he noticed Bobby quickly pulling away from a flustered Ellen, looking a bit embarrassed himself.

"Boy, this better be important," he barked.

"Oh, I apologize for the intrusion. I'll take my leave," Cas said and was deciding where else to go when Ellen spoke.

"Something seems to be bothering you. You wanna talk about it?" she said, staring at his face.

"I don't believe there's anything of import to discuss about. I'm just feeling...confused," he replied, sounding almost sheepish.

"About what?" she took a step closer to the angel.

"Just...the way Dean was staring at Jo. I feel angry and I don't know why," he frowned.

"Oh," Ellen's eyes widen as she came to the realization and one side of her mouth was twitching into a smile.

"Idjit's in love and just jealous," Bobby grumbled.

"How do you know about my relationship with Dean?" Cas asked curiously at the older hunter.

"Please, it was so obvious any Godforsaken creatures out there can see it," he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Ellen reassured him and smiled, "It's just an irrational feeling. You'll get over it once we're gone."

Cas nodded silently and went back out to the living room.

* * *

Dean and Jo were having a steady conversation now when Cas came back. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down before walking towards the duo when Jo suddenly leaned in and kissed the hunter on the lips.

Dean's eyes were wide with surprised and he pulled back with a startle after a few seconds. He turned and noticed Cas watching them, a 'this is not what it looks like' defense at the tip of his tongue.

Cas stared with a blank expression, not too sure what to feel. Suddenly, he settled on an emotion and strode briskly towards the hunter, who appeared to have shrunk back slightly. The angel grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into the hallway.

"H-hey Cas, this is not wha-," Dean began, but before he could finish, he was shoved against the wall with a loud thud.

"Did you like it?" Cas spoke in a low voice, his hands gripping the hunter's lapel and pinning him there.

"What?" he stammered back. It was the only word he could think of.

"The kiss. Did. You. Like. It?" Cas punctuated each syllable sharply, pressing him harder into the wall.

"No, of course not! It was just a misunderstanding," he protested, finally finding his tongue.

"It better be," Cas growled and before the hunter could say another word, he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly onto Dean's.

Surprised, Dean's hands slipped from his side to the angel's hip and submitted to the fierce embrace. Cas' tongue easily made its way into the other man's mouth and he tasted beer lingering in his breath. Pulling apart for a moment, he let the hunter catch his breath briefly before he began focusing his attention on his lower lips, sucking it tender. Dean let out a long moan as the angel moved down towards his neck.

"You're mine," he breathed against his skin before biting it, making the hunter inhale sharply. Cas ran his tongue over to sooth it and began sucking gently on the spot.

"Yours, I'm yours, I'm yours..." Dean whispered over and over again until the words became incoherent. His hands traveled up to grip his counterpart's messy hair and pulled it firmly. Cas let out a deep groan before his head snapped back and meets the hunter's lips once more.

"You're mine too, angel," Dean murmured once they broke apart.

"Yours."

* * *

They came back to the living room appearing normal, with the exception of the hunter's slightly swollen lips and bruise forming on his neck, which he managed to mostly hide it beneath his jacket collar. Nobody seemed too bothered by their absence and the loud rock had drowned out most of their commotion.

Jo, however, was feeling bad. She was certain he liked her, or at least, would give her a chance. She was still confused by Cas' reaction though, why he'd stared so furiously at them and dragged Dean away.

"Dean, I'm so sorry about the kiss," she apologized profusely once he settled back into the couch with Cas, "I-I was certain you felt the same way about me as I do to you..."

He looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I'm strictly into dicks now," the hunter smirked at her still confused expression and leaned back, jacket shifting slightly.

It wasn't until after Jo noticed the bruise beneath his collar that she understood.


End file.
